How To Tell Your Best Friend Is Dating A Villain
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Pepper secretly quizzes Tony with 'How To Tell Your Best Friend Is Dating A Supervillain' from the magazine sent to Tony by Happy. What will his result be? One-shot, Pepperony fluffss n stuffs. Suckish summary, I know. Sorry...


Pepper was following her two friends down the halls in school as she looked down at the quiz in the magazine she had found in the armory the other day. She read the first question, which said:

_Is he/she absent frequently without a good reason?_

_Yes_

_Sometimes_

_No_

Pepper thought for a second, tapping her pen to her cheek in thought, then circled sometimes. She recalled last week, when she had tried to call Tony but he wouldn't pick up, and when she asked about it the next day he said he must've forgotten it at home while he was at the armory. Not a very realistic reason, since Pepper knew he never forgot to bring his phone anywhere.

The next question read:

_Have you ever asked him/her to hang out and he/she said 'no', with a lame and mysterious excuse?_

_Yes _

_Sometimes_

_No_

Pepper remembered that happening on several occasions since he'd gotten back from his expedition in China. She circled 'yes'.

She read a few more of the questions and answered them, not realizing that they had arrived at Tony's locker. In result, she ran into the lockers beside his.

"Uh, hey Pep, there's a few lockers there." Tony teased. Pepper looked up at her friends, who were snickering at her, and blushed.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny…for your information, I didn't see them there." Pepper said.

"How could you not? They're large and grey. And as if that's not bad enough, they're surrounded by wall." Tony responded. "What's got you so distracted?" Tony asked, trying to yank the magazine away from Pepper's books. Pepper immediately took it back before he could read anything on the page, especially considering it had his name written in the blank beside the question 'Boy/Girl's name being tested'. If he saw it, she knew she'd be questioned.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Just a magazine from home!" Pepper said, hiding the magazine in her textbook.

"Whatever it is must be pretty interesting, then…" Tony said, shrugging it off and walking off to class. Rhodey, however, wasn't as naïve. Or, more appropriately, oblivious.

"It's that quiz from the magazine you found in the armory, isn't it?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Pepper admitted sheepishly. "But if you tell him I'm going to murder you!" Rhodey chuckled, shaking his head in enjoyment. Pepper went to her class, continuing her quiz.

_Have you ever stumbled upon a message or something similar that he/she didn't want you to see?_

_Yes_

_Sometimes_

_No_

Pepper recalled holding Tony's phone for him once when he got a text message, but before she could read the ID of the messenger, he yanked the phone away from her. A mysterious excuse followed. She circled 'sometimes'.

Later that day, Pepper finished the quiz with this result:

_It's a possibility! Your friend hasn't hooked up with any super-baddie yet, but he/she certainly has someone in mind! Your friend is thinking of a juicy bad guy/gal to hook up with in the future. Maybe you should talk some sense into him/her before he/she gets him/herself into trouble?_

Pepper snarled. _I'm going to murder him!_

Unfortunately for Tony, the bell rang just then and Pepper charged out of the classroom to find him.

"TONY STARK! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DATE HER? HOW COULD YOU POSSUBLY WANT _HER_? YOU KNOW I HATE HER AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU WANT TO DATE HER? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! OUGHT TO SLAP YOU-" Pepper ranted, only to be interrupted by Tony.

"Pepper, whoa! What are you talking about?" Tony asked, confused.

"I-" Pepper stopped, realizing that he hadn't known about her magazine-orientated quiz. "You don't know what I'm talking about...right..." She said sheepishly, a rosy red blush forming on her cheeks. Suddenly the bell rang and Pepper immediately rushed off to her next class, parting with her confused and amused friends with an "I gotta go to class..."

"What was that all about?" Tony asked, very confused. Rhodey chuckled.

"If I could tell you, dude, you'd freak out." He explained in an amused tone, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. Rhodey smiled and went off to class.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? What was that about?" Tony asked, at a very high level of confusion as he ran after Rhodey. Rhodey just chuckled his way to class.

**That was short, plus the idea was very random. I was watching Look Into The Light and I guess it came to me then…anyways, review?**


End file.
